


Pay Attention to Me Damnit!

by MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Calls, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku/pseuds/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was on the phone all day, and it annoyed Levi, so he did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention to Me Damnit!

For 2 days straight Eren has been ignoring him. It was really annoying. He wouldn't put that damn phone away and it annoyed Levi.  
  
  
"Oi, Eren." he called.  Eren glanced at his way, then went back talking on his phone.  
Levi glared at Eren, who wasn't even facing him. Instead, he was in the kitchen , cutting the carrots for the soup.  
  
"Tch" Levi muttered under his breath.  
  
He walked up to Eren, and he sneaked his arms around the boy's slim waist. They have been together for  a year and a half, but they still haven't did 'that'. Eren was too nervous, so they stopped.  
  
Eren jumped slightly, and looked behind him while listening to the person speaking on the phone.  
"Ah, just a second." he murmured in the phone, and he covered the phone with one of his hands.  
  
"Levi, what are you doing? I can't cook like this!" Eren said, prying Levi's arms off of him succesfully.  
Levi scowled at him, and left him in the kitchen to go back to the living room to watch TV.  
  
Eventually Eren stumbled out of the kitchen with a big bowl of soup in his hands, and quickly put it on the dining table before he could drop it.  
  
He put down the plates and spoons he brought from the kitchen and walked to the living room to see if Levi is there.  He saw the raven haired man sitting on the  couch watching the TV. He walked up to his lover, and put his arms around the other's shoulder.  
  
Levi grunted, and didn't even say anything. Eren kissed his cheek as if to apologise.  
"Come on, Levi, dinner is ready." he smiled, and walked back to the dining room.  
  
He waited for Levi to come, so they could start eating. The said man arrived just a few minutes later, sitting down and grabbing his spoon, and stuffing his mouth with the soup.  
  
They finished their dinner, and Eren washed the dishes.  
  
He put the plates away and took a seat next to his lover.  
  
He suddenly felt a hand on his tight, which startled him. He looked to his side, just in time to notice Levi's smirk. The raven grabbed the back of Eren's head, and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
The kiss was sloppy but good, and Levi pulled them up from the couch, and picked Eren up, who slid his legs around Levi's waist. They made their way to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

  
Levi practically threw Eren on the bed, and climbed above him, as he captured the brunette's soft, delicious lips.   
  
_'So soft and delicious...'_ he thought, as he shoved his tongue in the younger's mouth, his hands going up in his shirt, pinching the brown haired boy's nipples.  
The boy moans loudly, and he covers his mouth with the back of his hand; Levi doesn't like it. He bites his nipple, making the boy underneath him groan loudly.  
  
  
He pulls off his own shirt, showing his defined muscles. Then he grab's Eren's shirt and pulls it over his head, to see the younger boy's toned abs.  
"Hm...Not bad, not bad at all." he said, smirking.  
  
  
Eren just blushed, and looked in the other way, careful not to make any eye contact.  
Levi grabs Eren's pants, and swiftly pulled them off, leaving Eren fully exposed. Eren blushed at this, and looked away, closing his legs.  
"Eren, don't. You're beautiful, you shouldn't be embarassed. Besides, you'll see me like this too."  
  
Eren looked at him, face still red. _'How can you say it like that?!'_ thought. "But, it's embarassing...and I'm not pretty..." he said, the last part was a quick whisper, hoping Levi wouldn't hear it.  
  
Levi flipped Eren over on his stomach, and oh boy, he did hear it. "Yes you are~!" He smirked, and put three fingers in Eren's mouth. "Suck" he ordered. Eren obeyed, and sucked and licked his fingers.  
  
When he tought it was wet enough, he pulled it out of the brunette's mouth, and slid them inside of his lover easily. The boy underneath gave a little whimper of pain. Who wouldn't? Getting fucked in the ass is really painful...Not that they could do it any other way. Levi added the two last fingers, and started moving them in and out.  
  
Eren gave slow, deep moans, and bucked his hips against the shorter male's fingers.  
Levi tried to search for the brunette's prostate, but he didn't seem to find it though...  
  
  
He pulled his fingers out, and the boy under him whimpered because of the loss. Levi unzipped his pants and pulled his boxer down, showing his big member. Eren's eyes widened for a moment, and thought _'is that supposed to fit in me?'_ Levi knew what Eren was thinking, and slowly kissed him, while sliding his large cock inside of the small boy under him...Well, not before lubing up the boy's tight little hole.  
  
Eren hissed in pain, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Levi quickly slid the inside just to make it quick. Well, maybe it wasn't a good idea, Eren cried out, tears rolling down on his cheecks, his breathing was heavy, after all, it was Eren's first time, and he didn't thought they would get to this part just yet, and be an uke...and plus, Levi was fucking large!  
  
  
Levi kissed away the boy's tears, and waited 'till he adjusted himself to his size. Eren nodded, but Levi didn't move, instead, he flipped Eren over, again, now on his back.  
"L-Levi, what are you doing, don't...don't look at me.." he put a hand over Levi's eyes. Levi grabbed his wrist, and pinned them above his head.  
  
"I want to see what faces you can make while I'm fucking you like a wild animal..." he purred. This made Eren blush like a little schoolgirl getting teased.  
  
He nodded as a sign to Levi so he can move now. He slowly, teasingly pulled out, and pushed in, hard and fast. Eren's lips parted, and he gave a small moan. Levi started thrusting.  
"Ah...L-Levi p-please faster...Ahh~ Harder!" he moaned. Levi sped up, his thrusts were fast and very deep.  
After that, Eren moaned at every thrust. To make it better, Levi started pumping his member.  
  
  
"Ah..ah..hah..Ah..Le-Levii...Ahh ah hah Ahh so...ahh..so good...ahh~" if his moans weren't loud enough, Levi hit Eren's prostate, which made the teen under him scream out in pleasure.  
"Ahhhh~ Levi! Hit there, right there please~ Ahh" he begged. His knees were so weak they were shaking.  
Levi quickly lied down next to Eren, his member still in him. He let go of one of his knees, but he still held the other, so he pulled it closer to his and Eren's face, so Eren was laying on his side, still moaning.  
  
  
"Ahh...faster please...I-I'm close...Ahh so close...ahhh~" he moaned. Levi tried to be more faster, which was possible. He was still hitting Eren's prostate, hard. Eren felt extremely good, with Levi's cock's head brushing against his prostate just in the right way.  
  
  
Both of them felt a knot in their lower stomach. After some more powerful thrusts, Eren came on the sheets...  
"Ahh~ Hah aaahh~" he threw his head and gave deep moan, his face full red. His reaction pushed Levi to his limit, groaning softly while he came into Eren.  
Levi let go of Eren's leg, and Eren turned on his back, and looked at Levi. His face was still red, but a little tired too. Levi leaned in, and gave him  a long, passionate kiss, after that, Eren snuggled close to Levi, and buried his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
  
"You know that we have to get a shower..."  
"Yeah, definietly."  
"And you know that I'm bleeding, right?"  
"Oh, heh, well..."  
"Then that's a no, whatever, I'm tired...And my ass and back hurts..."  
  
  
"Of course it hurts, I just fucked your brain out." Levi smirked, and Eren slapped his shoulder. "Shut up you hentai!" he said.  
"M'kay, good night, Eren..." Levi said with a chuckle.  
"Goodnight, Levi...I love you...and happy early anniversary." Eren whispered, while chuckling.  
Levi was a little shocked, but then responded. "I love you too...and you too." and they fell aleep together, pressed against each other.

So that was why Eren was kinda ignoring him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this awful smut. This work is 2 years old...I found it on a website I completely forgot I made. I tried to correct the mistakes and stuff. Hope you like it though... xDDD


End file.
